


Coffee should be black.

by Talliya



Series: Random Drabbles [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2&3, Collaboration, Fall season, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Duo heads to the park for some basketball with Trowa.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell & Triton Bloom, Duo Maxwell & Trowa Barton
Series: Random Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/842607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Coffee should be black.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> A collaboration done with Solice. Can be found [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGSrv0elcu-/?igshid=103c418p7u0kw).

Duo watched as the leaves fell around him as he walked to the park, the oranges and yellows mixing with still trying to be green trees. The leaves under foot were only slightly crunchy, having not fallen that long ago.

“Heads up!” The shout came from a familiar voice and instinctively Duo’s head came up and his hands caught the basketball Trowa had tossed to him.

Duo grinned as he jogged the rest of the way to the court to join him, “Hey, ready to lose another game of Around the World?”

“Ha. I’ve been practicing. You’re the one going to lose today.” Trowa gave him a wink, barely seen through his bangs.

Duo snorted and took the first position before starting their hoop shooting game. They’d started these meets when it got colder as a change of pace from their jobs. The other guys joined them on occasion, but it was usually just the two of them, hence Around the World instead of a full on basketball game.

As Trowa set up for his shot, Duo couldn’t help it, “So, what did you think of Quatre’s pumpkin spice latte?”

Trowa made a disgusted face and missed his shot, “It was vile. Coffee should be black.” Green eyes narrowed at him, “Also, that’s cheating.”

Duo simply grinned and whistled before setting up for his next shot.


End file.
